ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jory
Jory, commonly known as the Weed bunt guy '''and by his tumblr handle, '''thejorie, is a Terran-born male born at some point, but I don't remember when or give enough of a shit to do research.'''' He is well known for being in a former polyamourous relationship between his three "weed-smoking girlfriends", Blaiz, Chas-Chas, and Funk. He is one of the founding members of the Builders. He is also considered to be Palpatine's main rival. Overview Birth As stated above, I don't care enough to put something here. He was born sometime, somewhere in Terran territory. Polyamory and Break-Up At some point, Jory met three women - Blaiz, Chas-Chas, and Funk. He fell in love with all three of them, with them falling in love back. They subsequently entered a polyamorous relationship, with Jory leading the three others around. He lived happily with this three weed-smoking girlfriends for a few years, until they finally offered him a bunt of weed - which he refused. This resulted in all three of them leaving him and cutting all contact with him. This sent Jory into a spiral of depression, leading him to attempt suicide. It failed however, and he became a drunk to deal with his feelings of loss and betrayal. This drove him completely insane, leaving him a shell of a man with no reason to live. Resisting the Terran Republic Jory, now completely insane, had a complete disregard for the law - specifically Terran law. This put him into direct conflict with Sheev Palpatine, who had noticed that Jory had been gaining popularity in the media for his relationship with his former three weed-smoking girlfriends. Palpatine attempted to have Jory executed by sending 3 crack-smoking assassins to kill him, but Jory brutally murdered all of them before they even had the chance to attack. It was then discovered that Jory had an abnormally large amount of CLABSOS within his bloodstream, causing him to be ultra-powerful. He was contacted by the New Conglomerate, a rebel group that split off from the Terran Republic, asking if he would assist them in their war against Terra on Auraxis. Jory told them to fuck off, and insetad tracked down the squadron that the recruiter had been from so that he could kill them all himself. When he got to Auraxis, though, he had discovered that the squadron had already been destroyed due to teamkilling, as was the fate of most minor fireteams in the New Conglomerate. While he hated all of the galactic governments, he hated the Terran Republic the most and decided to form a group known as the Builders - a guerilla resistance movement against the Terran Republic and it's Not Emperor, Palpatine. Quotes *"Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you." - Jory, to someone who made fun of his girlfriends. *"Does it look like I care? Fuck off!" - Jory, to the New Conglomerate recruiter. Gallery Console.png|Jory before the break-up, being consoled by his three weed-smoking girlfriends.